1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly apparatus equipped with a maintenance management function which is used in an assembly apparatus including for example an electronic component mounting machine etc. and can automatically perform the management of the maintenance of that mounting machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Publications (JPP) 1-157600 and 1-183893 disclose an electronic component (part) mounting (supplying) apparatus.
Such a machine mounting electronic components on a circuit board is made of a board conveying unit and positioning unit which conveys the circuit board and performs the positioning, a component supply unit which supplies the electronic components, mount heads which obtain the electronic components from the component supply unit and perform packaging with respect to the predetermined positions of the circuit board mounted on the conveying device, and a station unit.
In such a mounting machine of electronic components, the mount heads must be operated in three-dimensional directions with respect to the circuit board with high precision in addition to high accuracy operation of the conveying unit which conveys the circuit board. Also, in addition to this, it is necessary to mount various types of electronic components on the circuit board at predetermined positions in accordance with the specifications, and therefore the construction is such that the component supply unit can also be appropriately moved with respect to the mount heads.
For this reason, if the quality of assembly of the electronic component mounting machine is to be maintained, it is necessary to manage the periodic maintenance of the apparatus. In such a conventional maintenance management, previously determined maintenance inspection items have been examined by a worker.
In maintenance management by a worker, however, there was a tendency for the maintenance inspection work to be affected by the work schedule of the worker, and therefore there was a concern that the maintenance would not be carried out at an appropriate time. Moreover, there was another concern that the maintenance inspection interval would be overlooked due to an error.
In addition, where maintenance inspection is carried out, it is necessary to examine the maintenance items by checking the inspection manual of the mounting machine. When there are many items with different maintenance inspection intervals and so on, mistakes or omissions of the inspection item may occur.